Denial
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Su nieta es especial, eso Petunia lo sabe, especial de otra manera claro, pero eso no lo quiere ver.


Discliminer: HP es de J.K, pero el personaje de Brittany me pertenece.

Lease, ni idea de donde salio esto, estaba escribiendo sobre We Could Be Heroes y salio esto xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Denial<span>**

Se siente tan o igual de feliz que cuando nació su Dudley, la niña es sencillamente hermosa, con un cabello rubio heredado de su padre y unos ojos negros mirándole, es su nieta, su hermosa nieta. Vernon esta tan feliz como ella y aunque sean un poco solitarios, los Dursleys están felices. Su nieta, Brittany Dursley ha venido al mundo.

Y es especial para ellos.

(Claro que es especial, pero de _otra_ manera, claro)

* * *

><p>Cuando su pequeña Brittany tenía 7 años, rompió un jarrón de largo tiempo en la familia, Dudley le está regañando y ella mira al suelo culpable, se muerde el labio y a Petunia le parte el corazón. Caroline le había metido a su Dudley ideas estúpidas, ella nunca había castigado a su hijo.<p>

(Dejaba sin comer a Harry solo por preguntar por sus padres, pero ¿Quién era ese tal Harry? No lo recuerda)

Cuando van a la sala a decidir el castigo de la niña, se escucha un 'BOOM' de la habitación donde está la cría y lo ven. El jarrón. Totalmente arreglado. Dudley está choqueado y Caroline parece tener muchísima alegría, Petunia sabe que su nieta es hermosa y extraordinaria, pero no entiende que tal jarrón hablan.

(Tampoco de las cosas...extrañas, que suceden alrededor de esta)

No hay peor ciego que quien no quiere ver, pero claro, es ridículo pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

><p>―Britney, cariño, te trajimos un vestidito rosa y un peluche de Hello Kitty―<p>

―Me llamo Brittany, y odio el rosa, los vestidos y Hello Kitty, abuela―Le dice con un deje de vergüenza.

Brittany tiene ya diez años y es una adorable niña, pero Petunia no entiende porque ella odia los vestidos y prefiere los jeans, como odia el rosa y prefiere el negro y como prefiere un partido del Manchester United vs Chelsea antes que Hello Kitty, pero bueno los Dursley no entienden porque Brittany es tan solitaria en la escuela, siendo tan hermosa e increíble.

(Tan increíble, que aventó el peluche de Hello Kitty por la ventana con apenas mirarlo y el vestido rosa se volvió unos jeans negros. Pero claro, eso los Dursley lo ignoran)

Dudley sonríe sin remedio cada vez que ocurren cosas extrañas alrededor de Brittany, Caroline, por el contrario, le brillan los ojos cada vez que ocurren, los padres de Big D ignoran todo, porque…

Porque son solo coincidencias.

La magia no existe.

(Y la hermana de Petunia no fue bruja ni el hijo de esta tampoco)

* * *

><p>Una lechuza apareció en la casa de Dudley cuando estaban cenando, decía que su nieta había sido invitada al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.<p>

―WOW ¿ES EN SERIO? ―Pregunto Brittany al gigante hombre quien apareció frente a la puerta, los Dursley lo recuerdan, ese tipo fue el que le dio la carta a…a Harry, el que se lo llevo a esa escuela de fenómenos― ¿SOY UNA BRUJA?

―Así es―Hagrid sonrió al ver a la cría, tan diferente a sus abuelos muggles―En tu carta están todas las cosas que necesitaras.

Al desaparecer, Caroline abraza a su hija casi llorando gritando cosas como "LA MAGIA HA REGRESADO A LA FAMILIA", Dudley sencillamente le da un apretón de manos, Vernon se cae de caer de la silla y comienzan las explicaciones.

Caroline explico que ella era una squib, como el resto de sus tres hermanos pero que venían de una larga estirpe mágica, Brittany abre la boca totalmente sorprendida y que demonios, está emocionada por ir a esa escuela, se pregunta si ahí podría hacer amigos. Petunia parpadea y mira a su nieta.

Un fenómeno, como lo fueron Lily y Harry.

No puede soportarlo, ni Vernon tampoco, así que se van dándole un portazo a la puerta, Caroline mira al piso y Dudley le sonríe a su hija sin remedio, Petunia apenas escucha la voz de su fenomenal nieta diciendo.

―Má ¿Cuándo vamos a buscar los materiales? ―

* * *

><p>Encontrarse con Harry James Potter después de que el cumplió 17 años de edad nunca se lo imagino, casado y con hijos menos aún, el que parece ser el mayor tiene el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos avellana que tenían unos lentes estaba aparentemente bromeando con el del medio, con el mismo cabello pero unos ojos verdes esmeralda (como los de su hermana) pero él no le encuentra para nada divertido, finalmente, la menor de los tres, es pelirroja de ojos avellana y se ríe con su hermano mayor.<p>

(La menor le recuerda endemoniadamente a su hermana)

― ¿Harry? ―

― ¿Dudley? ―

Dudley presenta a Brittany a los –extraños, como él- hijos de Harry, los cuales le saludan efusivamente y le ayudan a irse a Hogwarts.

A Petunia le duele, le duele ver a su hija partir.

(Le duele verse convertida en un monstruo)

* * *

><p>Escucha en la cena de navidad lo bien que se la pasa su nieta en Hogwarts, le recuerda irremediablemente a Lily cuando hablaba de sus amigos. Aparentemente, su Brittany se había hecho muy amiga de Lily Potter y de unos tales Weasley y Longbottom, también a veces se va con una chica de cabello marrón, ojos azules y mirada salvaje, se llama Ángela, si no recuerda mal.<p>

(Recuerda cuando Lily se quedaba hablando de unas tales Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Alice Prewett, pero prefiere no decir nada)

― ¡Y luego Hugo exploto el caldero! ―Relato ― ¡Menudo lio le formo Frank! ¡Casi le mata si no es porque nosotros compartíamos astronomía y me lo tuve que llevar!

Caroline le escucha maravillada sobre unas casas con nombres extraños.

―Lily y Hugo son Gryffindors, la casa de los valientes, ahí fue el tío Harry―Explica, ignorando olímpicamente el grito que ahogo Vernon al escuchar 'Harry' y 'tío' en una misma oración y continuo―Frank esta en Ravenclaw, ahí están los listos, y yo estoy en Hufflepuff, ahí van los leales, Goyle dijo que ahí iban los inútiles, pero Frank me dijo que le ignorara porque su madre es de esa casa. Oh, y Goyle es Slytherin, ahí van los astutos, según me dijeron muchos magos oscuros fueron de ahí, pero el mejor amigo de Albus es de esa casa.

Vernon y Petunia saben que deberían estar alegres, porque Brittany es su nieta, y está feliz en esa escuela para fenómenos (aunque no entienden como su nena esta en donde los leales y no donde están los valientes o los listos), pero es inútil, la magia era como algo que te arrastraba, mas y más, hasta quitarte lo más valioso de ti. Era una maldición.

(Una maldición que Petunia quiso tener en algún momento).

* * *

><p>Es un verano dos semanas antes de que Brittany vaya a Hogwarts de nuevo para su segundo año y los hijos de Harry aparecen en mitad de la Sala.<p>

― ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? ―Bramo Vernon.

― ¡James! ¡Al! ¡Lily! ―Brittany sale de su habitación, aparentemente tan sorprendida como su abuelo― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Traslador―Contesto James con una sonrisa canalla y se sentó en el sofá, mirando a todos los presentes―Usted el canoso gordo odioso y gritón es Vernon, la señora delgada con cara como si hubiera visto a Voldemort es la tía abuela Petunia, el señor regordete que tiene cara de que a casi le da un infarto es el tío Dudley que, por cierto, gracias por los regalos de cumpleaños y la señora delgada que nos mira maravillados es la tía Caroline.

―Nos disculpamos por esto―Dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa―Íbamos a ir a casa, pero James dijo que pasáramos a buscarte, lo sentimos, Brittany.

― ¡Que va! ¡Si no hay problema! ―Dijo intentando no reírse y apoyada en la pared―Pero no podemos usar la magia fuera del colegio ¿Cómo iremos a tu casa?

―… ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, MAMÁ VA A MATARNOS SI LLEGAMOS TARDE! ―Grito Lily a su hermano mientras él se reía dándole señas de que se calmara.

―Brittany―Albus dijo separando a los hermanos―Sé que somos muchos, pero ¿podríamos quedarnos a dormir? Ya es tarde y Lily se marea fácilmente en red flu.

― ¡NO! ―Grito Vernon antes de que su nieta pudiera responder con una afirmativa― ¡NADA DE FENOMENOS EN ESTA CASA! ¡YA NOS HABIAMOS DESECHO DEL POTTER!

― ¡MI PADRE ES UN GRAN HOMBRE! ―Devuelve James ― ¡Y LA MAGIA NO TE TILDA DE FENOMENO!

―Pasen, yo me encargo de que quepan, creo que pueden dormir en el sofá-cama que está en mi cuarto, Lily y yo dormimos juntas y James y Albus juntos ¿Vale? ―Ante el asentimiento, se volvió hacia sus abuelos y dijo―Abuelo, soy tan bruja como ellos, eso me hace un fenómeno tal cual como ellos, y la verdad, estoy feliz por ello.

Petunia no fue al hospital en ese instante porque Dios era grande, pero sabía que su nieta tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Dudley simplemente se quedó parado viendo la contestación de su nieta con la boca abierta, Petunia miro con odio a Caroline mientras le acomodaba la cama al mayor de los Potter el cual la estaba haciendo reír. Si no fuera por ella...quizás su niña sería normal.

(Aunque quizás no, quien sabe)

Petunia vio a su nieta bajando al sótano junto a su prima Lily y se aseguró de seguirlas para evitar que hicieran algo raro, Lily estaba algo nerviosa y Brittany tenía una linterna, James y Albus preparaban los no-se-que Flu y jugaban con la Play Station 2 de Brittany ("¡Miren que estos muggles inventan cosas fascinantes!").

―Lily, ven a ver esto―Llamo Brittany y la pelirroja la siguió, era un álbum, un álbum de fotos, no, mejor dicho, era ese álbum de fotos viejo, pero muy bien cuidado, Lily sin reparar que Petunia estuviera ahí, dijo sorprendida.

― ¡Venga, si es mi abuela y la tuya! ―Dijo señalando las fotos

― ¿Verdad? Anda, que te pareces mucho a tu abuela―

Petunia suspiro y cerró la puerta suave para que no le escucharan las niñas y dio un largo suspiro.

Quizás ya era hora de dejar de negar lo obvio y darle una oportunidad a la palabra con m de nuevo.

Además, si su Brittany era feliz con esos primos suyos, quizás no fueran tan malos.


End file.
